The MBRS Program at Wayne State University was initially funded in 1978, and it has shown steady growth student participation since that time and through 1987 Wayne State University currently enrolls over 7,000 ethnic students that are covered by the MBRS Program. Also the enrollment is increased this current year and especially the minority student enrollment. This supplemental proposal requests support for three additional faculty members to train MBRS students. As an associate investigator in institution these additional slots will primarily to undergraduate student training. Our extensive student pool could easily utilize these slots. Also this will allow our program to expand into two previously unrepresented departments, medicine and nutrition. This will allow us to broaden the base of our program and give more students the opportunity to gain experience in the biomedical sciences. The MBRS Program at Wayne State University needs the additional resources to increase its production of minorities additional resources to increase its production of minorities that wish to further their career in the sciences.